He Can't Fix This
by BluJPlover
Summary: Something happens to Luke and Lorelai can do nothing see how she deals with it and what happened in the first place. Luke and Lorelai are together and are serious. ALTERNATE ENDING
1. Ill Be There

**A/N**_ Okay heres my story.I really hate to do this...cause I love Luke and Lorelai ! I hope its good as I have a beta Thank you Dawg ! My wonderful beta she really helped me edit and fling this story around ! So enjoy ! As with the reviews...be easy._

**Disclaimer**_ Sadly I own nothing...not even Lukes baseball cap...sniffles.Enjoy the story all credit goes to ASP..lol _

Lorelai watched with tears glinting in her bright blue eyes, as she watched the man she loved being unhooked from the machine that had held his life for those few long days.She should be in there saying goodbye but somehow she couldn't.She didn't want to remember him like that.Weak, defenseless,dying.When the nurse came out of his room and gave her a sympthetic look, Lorelai broke down.She sobbed quietly as she fell into the chair.It was hard and cold.Just like the rest of the world as Lorelai saw it.The sobs grew louder and people stared.Lorelai could feel their glances but she didnt care,couldnt was more the word.As she sat, sobs escaping her lips, she thought about him.How he had always been there for her,her own Mr.Fix it.Only he couldnt fix this .He would never be able to fix anything again.A comforting hand landed upon her shoulder and she looked up .Her daughter sat down next to her as Lorelai buried her head in Rorys shoulder _Shhh ...it will be okay _No it couldnt it never would .Lorelai refused to believe that statement.Her Luke,her life, was gone and she couldnt do anything.Sorrow, like a heavy blanket, enveloped her making it hard for her to take the next breath

_Eariler that week_  
Luke grumbled while he wiped the tables over and over again.Everytime the bell above the door would ring, his head would snap up ,he was just waiting for _her._The love of his life, Lorelai Gilmore.She was a fast talking caffine addict and that is how Luke saw her the first day she ever walked into the diner, but then as the years passed, he didnt see her as the fast talking caffine addict.No, the first appearance was replaced with something called love.Luke never could tell when it had first happened, when he had first fell in love.The bell rung again and again Lukes head snapped up.This time it was _her. _Lorelai walked through the door, a wide smile on her lips.Luke threw down the rag and watched her approach him.She leaned in and gave him a soft playful kiss and then grinned at him.  
" Coffee ?" she asked coyly.He hid his smile and shook his head no.Lorelai gave him the puppy dog eyes.Luke could never refuse them .He broke down everytime.  
"Please" she said looking to him .  
Luke sighed and poured her a cup.  
"Here." he grumbled as he handed it to her.  
She smirked happily and gulped it down.Luke rolled his eyes in disgust.  
"Hey I gotta go...pick me up at 7:00 ?" she asked .  
"Yea..Im going to Hartford..but Ill be there." he gave a half smile to her as she kissed him goodbye.He watched as she walked out the door, and picked his rag up .He wiped the tables but now it was minus the grumbling.

Lorelai walked out of Lukes and went over to her jeep.She climbed in with a last look and a wave to Lukes.Boy, how she loved that man.He was always there for her.No matter what.All she had to do was ask.All her other relationships were different .They were missing something,they were missing love.Lorelai smiled as she pulled into the inn.She got out and went inside getting a glare from Michel as he answered the phone.She walked into the kitchen and went to her best friend.  
" Hey Sook."she called out as her friend was nowhere in sight.   
"Over here " her companion voice called from inside the storage room.Lorelai wandered over and looked to her friend.   
"Hey,um, Sookie...what are you doing ?" her friend was standing on a chair reaching at the top shelve.  
"I need the pickles...and there up there."Sookie gave another grab and lost her balance on the chair.Lorelai rushed over to steady her.  
"Hey why dont you wait for Jackson.Ill bet hell gladly get it " Lorelai said with a laugh as her friend climbed down from the chair.  
"He probably will."she went into the kitchen and dabbed at a few things.  
"So what are you doing tonight?Jackson and I are going out:  
"So am I,with Luke." Lorelai smiled just thinking about it.  
Sookie smiled and laughed.   
"Have a good time." Lorelai said  
"You to Lorelai."  
**A/N **_ Kind of short I know..the next chapter shall be longer ! review please !_


	2. To Sniffys !

**A/N **_Ok this is the next chapter..Yay ! And umm.I know I am nuts for killing Luke cause I luff him.I cant believe me...what happened..You shall find out in this chapter...or not.I am sorry if Its short it looks so long on paper and on Wordpad.I luff Dawg for being my beta she is soooo awsome.Fwee hey hey this Tuesday seson finale wha do ya think..Im thinking he better say yes ! So enjoy this story...could ya review..I luff reviews..dont you ? Be gentle though..._

**I Own Nothing.aka Disclaimer **_So umm yea I own nothing.Not Luke...or his hat...darn.Thanks to Amy Sherman P. for doing the whole Gilmore thing ! Squee _

Luke stood outside his truck talking to a man about what parts were needed to make the old truck work smoothly.Luke gestured with his hands while explaining the problem and listened carefully when he was told what the problem was and what it needed to be fixed.He finished up and got into his truck.The sky was dark and ominous and Luke grumbled a bit as he put his truck in drive.It sputtered for a moment then started.He pulled out into the street and headed towards the Gilmore household.

Lorelai bustled about her room trying to get ready.She bit her lip as she wavered in between black dress pants or a black skirt to go with her earth toned blouse.She finally chose the black dress pants as it was cool outside and it looked like it might rain.She put on the pants and made her way to the next obsticale.Her hair.She put it up in various styles breifly trying one of those sprial hair styles that someone named Aunt Meriam would wear.After a few moments of debate she left it down and gave it a good combing.Lorelai clambered downstairs to do some last minute lip gloss checking and to wait for Luke.

Luke pulled up to the Gilmore house and cursed under his breath as it started to rain.He got out and jogged to the door and knocked softly.Luke was greeted by a grinning Lorelai.He looked past her into her messy house and shook his head.

"Hey you came !" she said teasingly stepping aside so he could come inside.He looked past her into her messy house and shook his head as he stepped over the threshhold.

Luke smirked and retorted,

"I told you I was.Now would I ever lie to you ?"

Lorelai grinned and kissed him.He kissed back and squeezed her hand softly.

"Lets go !" Lorelai said as she pulled back and headed for the door.Luke shook his head slightly and followed.

Luke watched the windshield as the rain came down in sheet and his vison was less than five feet.His grip was tight on the wheel but he glanced to Lorelai with a smile.She answered back with a even bigger one.Lorelai twirled her fingers through her hair absently as she turned her gaze to look out the window.As they pulled up Sniffys Lorelai smiled remembering her first date with Luke.Luke looked over to her and saw her smile he put his arm around her breifly before kissing her softly.Luke sighed after he pulled back and looked out side the rain falling harder.

"How bout we make a run for it." Lorelai suggested.Luke pondered for a moment before looking to her a half grin on his face.

"Race ya." he said glancing at her eyebrows raised his head cocked to the side

"I would sooo beat you...are you sure you want to be beat ? " she cried jokingly.Luke shrugged and gave her a smirk. Lorelai shook her head and said."Ok on the count of three Butch. One...Two...Three !" Lorelai grabbed the door handle and jumped out of the truck before Luke had even moved.He got out quickly and slammed the door shut as he raced after Lorelai.Lorelai sprinted through the parking lot and was just about to touch the restaurants wall when she felt two strong arms embrace her from behind.They spun her around and she found herself in Lukes arms with Luke leaning teasingly against the wall.

"Cheater ! " she cried .Luke smirked softly.

"Im sorry but I dont think the rules were very clear." he said.Lorelai punched his arm lightly and shook her head.She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the restaurants door.Luke followed and pointed over to a clear table for two.They headed over and Luke pulled out a chair for Lorelai which sat down in with a smile.

"Such a gentleman." she teased as he sat down across from her.Luke grunted in response as he hid a smile and picked up a menu.

Luke and Lorelai finished paying the bill and headed out to the truck.It was raining harder then ever so they had to run.Luke looked out through the windshield as they pulled into the street and cursed as it began to hail.Lorelai leaned against the window wincing as the hail hit the windshield.

"Is it safe to drive ?" she asked quietly as she looked out the window.The hail stopped and Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now it is." Luke replied.He watched the road carefully and manverured the truck around the puddles.They were silent for a moment but it wasnt the uncomfortable kind.Lorelai looked up as they pulled up in her driveway.

"That was great,Luke." she said with a grin.He gave a half smile so typical of himself and kissed her.

"Bye Lorelai." he said as she got out of the jeep.He gazed after her lovingly wondering how he had become so lucky.

"See ya tommorow Luke ! " she called with a wave as he pulled out of the driveway.She looked after him with a smile wondering why it had took her so long to see it.


	3. The Roll Of Fate

**A/N **_ Chapter 3 ish thing.Oh um Hi read my ficcy.Its nice I swear it wont bite ! Review Review Review...! Did i mention review._

**Disclaimer **_Let me see..I own..nothing not even Luke heh to bad eh._

Luke pulled out of the driveway and started down the street.He was content on thinking about Lorelai, wondering about the possibilities of what could happen with them.He was deep in thought but his gaze still held the road while he tried to see through the sheets of rain.He went past a small intersection and realized he still needed the parts for his truck.With grimace of annoyance, he swerved his truck to the right and towards the highway as he headed back to Hartford.When he reached his destination, the Hartford equivalent of K-mart ,he got out of the truck using his hands as a lousy shield against the rain. Jogging inside, he got what he needed and went to the counter to pay for it.As he stood at the counter his gaze fell to a golden locket.It was cheap,only two dollars but he realized it was the kind of thing he thought Lorelai would like.He picked it up and put it with the rest of his purchases.The cashier rung up the items and smiled at Luke as she put the items in the bag she had produced from beneath the counter.Luke nodded his head in thanks and paid the bill.Grabbing the bag,he jogged back out of the store.

When he got to his truck he flung open the door and got in ,placing the bag next to him on the seat.He started the old truck and placed it in drive.As he pulled out from the store he turned on the radio to some old Jimmy Buffet song.He sighed as Margaritaville drifted through the speakers and couldnt help but smile at the memory of when Lorelai had found the shirt in his closet.She had teased him for weeks after that calling him a Buffet head.Luke smirked slightly and stopped at the red light.He strummed his fingers against the wheel as he waited for the green light to appear.Turning his glance to the right he saw a semi truck in the lane next to him.Luke shook his head being next to that large of a vehicle made him a bit nervous.The light turned green and he pressed the gas he pulled onto the highway and the semi did also.Luke turned up the volume of the radio a bit and the semi made a sharp turn trying to avoid a fallen tree in the right lane.It tipped on its wheels and Luke tried to swerve the truck because he knew the truck would roll.As he looked to his left a car blocked his exit and Luke gripped the steering wheel as he watched the semi start to roll.He heard the sickening crush of metal on metal and felt a searing pain to his head, then his world went black after a fleeting glimpse of himself and Lorelai...

A good Samaritan called 911 and an ambulance came along with a fire truck.The man in the semi was fine give or take a few scratches and bruises.Lukes truck lay crushed from where it had spun out from under the rig.It lay on its side Luke pressed against the side.The rescue crew worked quickly to free Luke,but Luke was unconsious.The paramedics took over placing him on a stretcher.One paramedic went to check the truck for the possibility of another passenger.Not finding any he saw a small golden locket he shook his head thinking maybe one of the victims friends might want it.The ambulance sped away, sirens blaring as it headed towards the hospital with Luke.

Lorelai went inside after Luke left and flopped down on the couch.She sighed flipping through her mail before discarding the junk mail and putting aside the bills.She leaned back against the couch and switched on the tv.She smiled as Casablanca filled the screen.She remembered the movie night she had had with Luke so long ago before they were even dating,before she found out she loved him.She felt herself drifting off,her head leaned back against the soft cushions.She breathed in deeply and slipped into dreamland.

Lorelai was awoken a short while later by the shrill ringing of the phone.She grumbled something about it being way too late for someone to call.She picked up and spoke groggily into the phone.

"Hello ?"

"Lorelai ?" the voice questioned.

Lorelai straigtened up and spoke more clearly into the phone."Yes."

"Theres been a accsident.Its Luke." the voice that happend to be Jess said quietly .Lorelai licked her lips that were suddnenly dry and managed to get the rest of the information from him.

Lorelai pulled up in front of the hospital and practically jumped from her jeep.She ran into the hospital realizing why Luke hated this place so much.It smelled of antisepetic and sickness.She hurried up to the infomation desk.

"Im here for Lucas Danes." she said,panic evident in her voice.She wrung her hands as she watched the nurse look calmly at her computer.

"Room 150 on the 2nd floor...but you cannot go in yet he is still being taken care of.I can alert you when they are finished." she said and gestured over to the waiting room. "You may wait there."

Lorelai wandered over to a chair her thoughts wandering to Luke.He had to be ok.What could she ever do without him? She had just raced him to the resturant.She had just eaten dinner with him.He had to be fine.She had just watched him pull from her driveway.Now she was here.


	4. Leaving

**A/N **_I am so beating my butt for writing this.I did not wanna kill him I swear..but I cannot just not end a fic.This is my least fav cause I killed him..I m mean..I mean..help...ahh._

**Disclaminer** _No I dont own anything_

Lorelai sat her hands in her lap playing with her fingers.The hospital bustled with energy,doctors and nurses running around,phones ringing,but strangely Lorelai noticed none of this.Her mind was stuck on Luke.Luke..Luke...Luke,it echoed throughout her mind .She tried not to cry.It didnt work.Tears flew down her cheek and her mascara smeared.She wiped at her eye as a nurse called her name.

"Lorelai Gilmore ?" she stood.

"Yes." she managed to choke out.

"You may see Luke Danes now..but hes not breathing on his own mam hes on a machine." Lorelai broke down.The nurse patted her shoulder sympathetically.She bit her lip harder she could taste blood.This had to be a dream.It had better be a dream.She desperatly needed for this to be a dream.The nurse waited a few moments,

"Would you like to see him ?" she asked gently.

"Yes..please." Lorelai choked.The nurse led her to the room and shut the door leaving Lorelai alone.Lorelais breath caught in her throat.There was her Luke,her big strong Luke on the hospital bed a tube down his throat pale and sickly,weak.She went to a chair next to the bed her eyes sweeping over him.

"No" she whispered.

"No.No.No.No.No!" she cried.She grasped at his hand and held it in hers.She never wanted to let go.A gentle hand layed on her shoulder.She looked up to find Jess.She got up and despete her dislike towards him,hugged him tightly.

"Jess...no..he..cant..he.." she gasped.Jess was surprised at first but after a moment he held her tightly.

"Shh.." he said.He could not tell her Luke Danes would be alright if he hardly knew for himself.

Lorelai was watching Luke from the chair.Jess had gone for he needed to tell his mother.Luke breathed in and out,in and out and his breath was shaky.Lorelai sighed.She did not like where this night was heading and it scared her.She did not want to lose him.She had fought so hard for him,they had gone through 8 years of not being before they where here.She dropped her head to her hands.She wanted once more to look into his eyes.They spelled out comfort saftey and love to her.Now they were hidden behind eyelids uncertain to come out again.She wished she could rewind this night or find a alternitive ending.She was angry,at noone but everyone.She hated the creep who had been driving the other vehicle.Who cared if it was not his fault.Her throat began to feel dry.She could not breathe.She was scared.She was scared,and Luke was not there to comfort her,tell her everything would be ok.She desperatly wanted to be in his arms looking up into his indigo eyes.She wanted to feel his lips againsts hers.She wanted to hear his heart beating softly as she lay next to him at night.She wanted to have that playful banter exchange when she asked for her coffee.She wanted all of this so badly it tore at her heart.She wanted to scream and yell at the unfairness of it.She wanted to beat the world to a pulp for hurting Luke.But she couldnt.She sighed deeply and shakily.Luke was still there lying motionless in the hospital bed.His head was wrapped in a bandage and his arm was scarred.She sucked in her breath eagirly as if it would erase that image from her mind and as if it would make Luke better.She got up reluctantly.She needed coffee.She marched down the halls her heels clacking softly against the tile floors.She breathed in deeply and coughed.The air was thick with medicine and sickness.She glanced into a room to see a family weeping over a mid-aged man.She snapped her head down quickly focusing on the blue line that ran through the middle of the hall.She found a coffee machine and poured herself some dark liquid.It scalded her throat but she welcomed the pain.She groaned softly and made her way back to the room.

Lorelai entered her face strained with worry.Luke was doing no better and was slowly becoming worse.She kneeled next to the bed and grasped his hand once agian.

"Luke,"she whispered."Luke I know you cant hear me...but I love you.I dont want you to go..I really dont want you to...please.." she said tears once again forming in the corners of her eyes and making swift trails down her cheeks.She watched his comatose form silently wishing it was her there not him.

Lorelai stayed like that when the machines started to beep widly.She jumped up and looked around widly as doctors rushed into the room.They ushered her out and she could only watch from the door as they attended to him.She turned her heart pounding hoping feverantly that this was just a mistake.That Luke was not in trouble.A nurse exited the room and headed straight towards Lorelai.

"Ms.Gilmore ?"

"Ye...yes."

"Mr.Danes..is..we dont think he will make it.Im sorry." the nurse said softly.Lorelai stared at her trying to laugh and get the nurse to admit she was kidding.

"No.." she gasped tears flooding her eyes once again.

"Im sorry ." the nurse said again and patted Lorelais arm.Lorelai looked into the room to see the machines being unhooked.She sobbed now.She wanted to be in there telling him she loved him and he could not do this to her.But she was immobilized.She threw herself into that chair,until Rory came.Lorelai was mad now.She was furious.She was heatbroken.Her heart was broken now.It was crushed.She was in grief now.He cant fix this she whispered to herself as she leaned into Rory.


	5. The end

**A/N** _short chapter and last chapter.have fun and read_

The casket was being lowered.The smooth golden brown wood,seemed to beautiful a thing to represent such a terrible event.The sky was a bright blue,the sun shining brightly.A soft wind rustled slowly,only stirring a few leaves.In the middle of the graveyard stood a small group of people,all in black,all in tears.Not a face was dry.The voice remincing on the life of a great man droned on,the tone perfectally matched to the occasion.A brunette haired woman stood at the side of the grave.Her mouth was moving but no sounds could be heard.Her eyes brimmed with tears that spilled over onto her cheeks.Her dress fluttered softly in the breeze,she paid it no mind.

When the service was over ,the group headed slowly to their cars.The brunette woman stayed staring at the grave.Her blue eyes would not leave the headstone,even at the request of the preacher.She sat on the fresh dirt,her dress getting dirty.A sound of utter misery echoed around the area.Her hands found their ways around her knees and she rocked slowly,rythemically.The sound of a door slamming could be heard and the womans head shot up.

"Mom !" a young woman called.The girl ran to her side and hugged her tightly.The older woman sat still.

"Rory..hes gone..isnt he." she spoke.

"Shh.." Rory said softly.

Later that night back at the Gilmore household Lorelai sat on the couch not moving.Her feet were twisted indian style.The tv was a blank blue screen,a movie having long left the screen.Rory sat in her room,watching her mother.Rory was crying,afterall Luke did for them,he was punished like that.Luke was like a father figure,he knew how to comfort her and he knew when something was wrong in the first place.But Rory knew it hit her mother harder.Luke was her mothers friend for 8 years and her boyfriend for a bit of time.Rory knew her mother loved Luke with all her heart.Lorelai stirred from her trance to shift on the couch,but was then still again.

Lorelai fell asleep on the couch that night.She never really noticed.When she woke up Lorelai did not think she would even be able to get up.When she finally did a wave of nauesea rocked through her.She slunk back to the couch a new wave of tears flowing freely down her cheeks.She threw a pillow across the room and bit her lip to keep from screaming.Rory crept into the living room from the kitchen.She saw her mom crying and it brought tears to her own eyes.Not a word was spoken as Rory sat down on the couch next to her mother.She leaned into her and closed her eyes.

The town missed Luke and the diner.Everyone was quiet,even the infamous Ms.Patty.A blanket of gloom hung over the small town.The diner was bare,the closed sign stuck upon the door.Noone looked anyone in the eye and when they did,a sorrow was evident in their eyes.Lorelai and Rory walked down the street purposfully avoiding looking at the diner.

A car alarm went off..Lorelai started and her eyes forced themselves open.She sat up to find herself in bed.She turned and saw a form laying next to her.She reached out and touched it.Its eyes opened slowly and they smiled.Lorelai smiled widely and hugged him.It was only a dream.Luke smiled softly and returned her hug.

"Lorelai.Whats wrong."

"It was only a dream,just a dream." she murmered and cuddled closer to him.

**AN **There you go..THE END.I really dont like the ending cause its unreal but I have to make the readers happy..so there ya go.


	6. Alternate Ending

_**A/N** Okay okay I realize the ending was alot rushed.I dunno.but here is a an alternate ending for you guys who are angst freaks (thats me xD) and hate happy endings.Well this came alooooong time after i finished the story but i was just rereading and I dont like the ending.Sooo you can stick with the happy ending or read this.Or just read this because.It starts the same with a few very minor adjustments but the ending is different.Read._

_Disclaimer.Not.Mine. _

* * *

The casket was being lowered.The smooth golden brown wood,seemed to beautiful a thing to represent such a terrible event.The sky was a bright blue,the sun shining brightly.A soft wind rustled slowly,only stirring a few leaves.In the middle of the graveyard stood a small group of people,all in black,all in tears.Not a face was dry.The voice reminiscing upon the life of a great man droned on,the tone perfectly matched to the occasion.Abrunette haired woman with a haunted appearance stood at the side of the grave.Her mouth was moving but no sounds could be heard.Her eyes brimmed with tears that spilled over onto her cheeks,streaming off her face and dropping to the soil.Her dress fluttered softly in the breeze,she paid it no mind. 

When the service was over ,the group headed slowly to their cars.The brunette woman stayed staring at the grave.Her blue eyes would not leave the headstone,even at the request of the preacher.She sat on the fresh dirt,her dress getting dirty.A sound of utter misery echoed around the area.Her hands found their ways around her knees and she rocked slowly,rythemically.The sound of a door slamming could be heard and the womans head shot up.

"Mom !" a young woman called.The girl ran to her side and hugged her tightly.The older woman sat still.

"Rory..hes gone...hes gone...hes gone." she spoke desperately,her voice cracking.

"Shh.." Rory said softly,rubbing her mothers arms and trying to be strong.

Later that night back at the Gilmore household Lorelai sat on the couch not moving.Her feet were twisted Indian style.The tv was a blank blue screen,a movie having long left the screen.Rory sat in the kitchen,watching her mother.Rory was crying,after all Luke did for them,he was punished like that.Luke was like a father figure,he knew how to comfort her and he knew when something was wrong in the first place.But Rory knew it hit her mother harder.Luke was her mothers friend for 8 years and her boyfriend for a bit of time.Rory knew her mother loved Luke with all her heart.Lorelai stirred from her trance to shift on the couch,but was then still again.The night was still and lonely.The soft rythem of rain echoed upon the roof,the perfect sound to end a terrible day.Soothing but haunting.Utterly haunting.

* * *

Lorelai fell asleep on the couch that night.She never really noticed.When she woke up Lorelai did not think she would even be able to get up.When she finally did a wave of nausea rocked through her.She slunk back to the couch a new wave of tears flowing freely down her cheeks.She threw a pillow across the room and bit her lip to keep from screaming.Rory crept into the living room from the kitchen.She saw her mom crying and it brought tears to her own eyes.Not a word was spoken as Rory sat down on the couch next to her mother.She leaned into her and closed her eyes. 

The town missed Luke and the diner.Everyone was quiet,even the infamous Ms.Patty.A blanket of gloom hung over the small town.The diner was bare,the closed sign stuck upon the door.No one looked anyone in the eye and when they did,a sorrow was evident.Lorelai and Rory walked down the street purposefully avoiding looking at the diner.They couldnt.

* * *

It hurt,she could feel it,the ache in her chest, her heart being wrenched every time she took a breath.She did not want to live if he was gone,how could she ? How could she ? She wanted to scream the question,wanted it to be a dream,wanted to die.But Rory was here,she needed her,and Lorelai needed her too.The days wore on and the pain got lighter each day,but still pressed so hard against her shoulders it hurt to breath.She knew it would never ever go away,she knew she would never forget him,never stop dreaming about what it was like,the love she had.No-one else was out there for her,he was it.He was always it.But she could never be with anyone else,he had come into her life,and left a permanent mark,one that would never go away.And she would never want it to. 

She sat in her living room one night a while after his death,a picture of Luke laying upon her lap,her fingers gently tracing his outline.She could not tear her eyes from the picture,exploring every detail and storing it to memory.The picture was candid,Lorelai had taken it one day while watching him play softball.He had just gotten done and was walking toward his truck,bat resting on his shoulder.For some reason he and stopped and turned to look at Lorelai with a smile,and she had snapped the picture.Her heart wrenched just thinking about it,she missed him.She missed him so bad it hurt,physically hurt.Her gaze went to the window as the wind whistled past.And she swore,she swore she could almost hear him say he loved her.She swore his voice carried on with the wind,a slow smile left her lips,and although she knew the pain would never fully leave,she knew he would never fully leave her either.

* * *

_ A/N The total end.  
_


End file.
